Glyph wrights
|introduced = Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002) |voice = |aliases = Hylden scientists}} Glyphwrights, '''also known as Glyph Wraiths' "Back in Meridian, you meet up with the creature trapped by the Sarafan. He tells Kain that his captors are not of this world. Disguised as Glyph Wraiths, they are actually aliens called the Hylden.//Look for the exit tunnel and walk through the checkpoint. Select Immolate from the Dark Gift menu. In the room ahead a Glyph Wraith reveals his true form!"'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 71. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 "There's only one way out of this room. Follow the Glyph Wraiths down the hallway and you'll eventually find yourself beside a stream.//A cutscene shows a mysterious figure consulting with the Wraiths, then entering a door that quickly closes behind him. You had better find out what he's upto, and if he's aware of your presence." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 19. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 ,' were an NPC class encountered by Kain in ''Blood Omen 2; apparently allied to the Sarafan order, the highly secretive Glyphwrights were seen in the early chapters of ''Blood Omen 2'' maintaining and working on the Glyph magic network '''Umah: "Well done. The glyphs are operated by the Glyph Wrights, a secret society existing within Meridian. You may see them working on glyphs, from time to time. They rarely talk with the townsfolk, and very little is known about their origins. " Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Later chapters revealed that the Glyphwright form was merely a convenient disguise used by the Hylden scientists when moving amongst Meridian's human populace Beast: "Wait…You must know…your true enemies. My captors. They are not of this world. They control the Glyph magic by which Meridian is enslaved. They pull the strings of the Sarafan while in the disguise of the Glyph Wrights. They are called…the Hylden….And their leader is, of course –"//'Kain:' "– The Sarafan Lord." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. History In the post-Blood Omen era of the Fourth timeline, the Hylden were able to escape the Demon dimension and return to the Material Plane Kain: "The Sarafan Lord. It was he that broke through. But how?" // Janos Audron: "Now we come to your part in this story.When you chose to destroy the Pillar of Balance, you caused a rift throughout the world, sufficient to breach through the dimensions." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Question and Answer with Amy Hennig at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln); establishing the Sarafan order to combat the vampire threat and conquer Nosgoth. Beast: "Wait…You must know…your true enemies. My captors. They are not of this world. They control the Glyph magic by which Meridian is enslaved. They pull the strings of the Sarafan while in the disguise of the Glyph Wrights. They are called…the Hylden….And their leader is, of course –"//'Kain:' "– The Sarafan Lord." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Janos: "Patience, Kain. The race that fought the vampires was the Hylden, the very Hylden that you have just encountered. They control the Sarafan. They are striving to wipe out the vampires, enslave the humans, and reclaim all Nosgoth as their own. They are the evil that plague us once again, authors of the demons and the Device and all else that threatens the land. They have returned to enact a terrible revenge." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Kain: "I thought you said that they were banished."//'Janos:' "They were, Kain. But several centuries ago, one of the Hylden was able to return to our world. He then used his magic to draw other Hylden through, but had not yet the power to begin a full invasion. He required an army, here, and humans to drain of energy. He learned of a legendary order whose purpose was to purge the world of vampires long ago. He revived this order,and the Sarafan were born again." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Uncovering and intending to use the ancient weapon The Device, the now free Hylden decided to introduce a glyph energy network to all of Nosgoth, more specifically Meridian, to channel the energy of the Mass Kain: "So this Device was never finished. And yet the creature still lives within it?"//'Builder:' "It was dubbed “The Mass.” It is eternal and deadly, yet harmless without a channel for it’s mind. We never completed the weapon. We needed a way to send its energy out of the Device and into the land itself. We needed a conduit spread all throughout the cities, a network, if you will. Once this network was created, the Device would channel the mental energy of the Mass, and send death upon our enemies."//'Kain:' "You say a network? Placed like a web throughout a city?"//'Builder:' "We never completed the network. We never used the Device."//'Kain:' "But the Sarafan Lord will. The Glyphs! He is using the Glyphs to channel the Mass, to wipe out the city, humans and vampires alike! That must be his plan!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Because the Hylden's rule in Nosgoth was secretive and hidden behind the human Sarafan order, Hylden scientists couldn't be allowed to roam the streets in their Hylden form. To this end they were able to completely alter their physical appearance (possibly by the use of a machine in the Device), allowing them to be passed off as ordinary human beings - The Glyphwrights "Back in Meridian, you meet up with the creature trapped by the Sarafan. He tells Kain that his captors are not of this world. Disguised as Glyph Wraiths, they are actually aliens called the Hylden.//Look for the exit tunnel and walk through the checkpoint. Select Immolate from the Dark Gift menu. In the room ahead a Glyph Wraith reveals his true form!" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 71. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 Beast: "Wait…You must know…your true enemies. My captors. They are not of this world. They control the Glyph magic by which Meridian is enslaved. They pull the strings of the Sarafan while in the disguise of the Glyph Wrights. They are called…the Hylden….And their leader is, of course –"//'Kain:' "– The Sarafan Lord." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Glyphwrights were first encountered by Kain shortly after his revival, when being trained by Umah in Chapter 1:The Slums , Umah commented that they were a "secret society" that worked on the Glyphs and said that little was known of their origins Umah: "Well done. The glyphs are operated by the Glyph Wrights, a secret society existing within Meridian. You may see them working on glyphs, from time to time. They rarely talk with the townsfolk, and very little is known about their origins. " Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Throughout the early chapters of ''Blood Omen 2'', Kain was able to observe the Glyphwrights on several occasions working on Glyphs, though they were always beyond his reach - some could be observed vanishing as Kain approached however . The Glyphwrights apparently did not talk with the ordinary citizens of Nosgoth, who were afraid of them; though they were seen talking with Faustus in Chapter 2:The Smuggler's Den "There's only one way out of this room. Follow the Glyph Wraiths down the hallway and you'll eventually find yourself beside a stream.//A cutscene shows a mysterious figure consulting with the Wraiths, then entering a door that quickly closes behind him. You had better find out what he's upto, and if he's aware of your presence." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 19. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 . Later on, in Chapter 9:Into the Depths, when Kain infiltrated the Device, the Beast's revealed the true nature of the Glyphwrights Beast: "Wait…You must know…your true enemies. My captors. They are not of this world. They control the Glyph magic by which Meridian is enslaved. They pull the strings of the Sarafan while in the disguise of the Glyph Wrights. They are called…the Hylden….And their leader is, of course –"//'Kain:' "– The Sarafan Lord." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and Kain was able to witness a Glyphwright reverting back to Hylden scientist form, an enemy which Kain battled throughout the Device and the Hylden City (see also Hylden scientists) "Back in Meridian, you meet up with the creature trapped by the Sarafan. He tells Kain that his captors are not of this world. Disguised as Glyph Wraiths, they are actually aliens called the Hylden.//Look for the exit tunnel and walk through the checkpoint. Select Immolate from the Dark Gift menu. In the room ahead a Glyph Wraith reveals his true form!" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 71. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 . The defeat of the The Sarafan Lord at the hands of Kain and the destruction of the Hylden Gate killed the post-banishment Hylden in Nosgoth's Material Realm . Notes BO2-Device-Jelly-GlyphW.png|Glyphwright maintaining unknown Glyph Magic device outside the Device BO2-Enemy-Glyphwright-ConceptA.jpg|Glyphwright concept art BO2-Enemy-Glyphwright-ConceptB.jpg|Glyphwright concept art *Glyphwrights are referred to exclusively as "Glyph Wraiths" in Prima's Blood Omen 2 Guide "Back in Meridian, you meet up with the creature trapped by the Sarafan. He tells Kain that his captors are not of this world. Disguised as Glyph Wraiths, they are actually aliens called the Hylden.//Look for the exit tunnel and walk through the checkpoint. Select Immolate from the Dark Gift menu. In the room ahead a Glyph Wraith reveals his true form!" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 71. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 "There's only one way out of this room. Follow the Glyph Wraiths down the hallway and you'll eventually find yourself beside a stream.//A cutscene shows a mysterious figure consulting with the Wraiths, then entering a door that quickly closes behind him. You had better find out what he's upto, and if he's aware of your presence." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 19. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 . Debug information labels them "glpw" . *Glyphwrights are not accessible during the usual course of the game and can only be met in later levels when they assume their 'regular' Hylden form. However utilising the Bonus mode, it is possible for Kain to meet them in this form earlier, they act just like regular NPC 's (even having the same voice) and can be possessed using Charm . *Glyphwrights are explicitly stated by The Beast to be a disguise assumed by the Hylden Beast: "Wait…You must know…your true enemies. My captors. They are not of this world. They control the Glyph magic by which Meridian is enslaved. They pull the strings of the Sarafan while in the disguise of the Glyph Wrights. They are called…the Hylden….And their leader is, of course –"//'Kain:' "– The Sarafan Lord." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript., presumably implying they were created purely to keep humans from understanding the true nature of their masters. It is however possible that Glyph energy is in major use in Hylden societies and that the 'glyphwrights' themselves are on older sect that was brought about in ancient times to maintain them. *Kain is not the only one that notices vanishing Glyphwrights - Two NPC Peasants in the Red Raven Pub in Chapter 3:The Lower City talk about a glyphwright walking "right through a wall"; it is unknown if the Hylden scientists actually possessed this ability or if was just an exaggerated claim based on their ability to 'vanish', either way the Humans of Meridian were apparently quite fearful of and avoided the Glyphwrights Male Patron: "I saw it with these very eyes!"//'Female Patron:' "A Glyphwrite?"//'Male Patron:' "One of those. He was doing something to a glyph – powering it. I was in the ally…resting."//'Male Patron:' "Hush. What did he do, the Glyphwrite?"//'Female Patron:' "He turned the glyph on, and then walked right through the wall, into the building, like he was a ghost. I tell you, I saw it, just as I see you. Stay away from them, that’s all I’m saying."//'Female Patron:' "I know that already." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. See Also * Glyphwrightsat Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). References }} Category:Hylden Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Enemies Category:Blood Omen 2 NPCs